


Julio

by MissieMalfoy



Series: Finding phanmily [3]
Category: Dan/Phil
Genre: Children on the streets, Fluff, Jeepney, Multi, Nicknames, OFC - Freeform, Orphanges, Passive agressive Rooster, Travel, Young Love, artistic julia, paint, phil steals cereal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieMalfoy/pseuds/MissieMalfoy
Summary: Dan and Phil have been living happily since they adopted Julia. Biut after a revelation it's time for their family to expand. What are the struggles of an adopted child going back to the place were it all started. And the rooster just won't let Phil sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pats21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pats21).



“Good morning daddies” said a bright brown eyed little girl as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Good morning princess, Phil stop stealing the cereal.”  
“Sorry bear” Phil says after he kisses Julia on the forehead.  
“Did you have any dreams?” Dan asks worriedly. When they had first got Julia she would always have nightmares every night and would need her daddys to sleep with her.  
“No I slept fine”She replied happily.  
“Phil! Stop stealing cereal” Phil looks up and guiltily and swallows. He then quickly grabs Dan and kisses him lovingly. He pulls away and apologizes. Julia just smiles at her daddy's. She didn’t mind when they kissed, in her past life she never saw love and it was comforting that the people who loved her loved each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia has a nightmear about her past.

“Goodnight Jellybean” Dan says kissing his daughter on the head.

“It’s time to conk out” Phil says goofily also kissing the little girl The two men exit the room and quietly close the door. They then get ready for bed. Dan gets done first and climbs into bed. He grabs his laptop to check his social media accounts. Dan sees some pictures that Phil had posted of JUlia on her 6th birthday party. He remembered the tons of presents that all their fans sent when they told the world about Julia. It had been during another live stream, she had instantly charmed everyone watching. Dan smiles to himself think of his daughter. Phil soon climbs into bed beside Dan as he shuts the laptop and puts it on the bedside table. Phil snuggles up behind Dan kissing his shoulder. They now go to bed clothed after an unfortunate incident of their daughter walking in on them in a less then dressed state.

“Goodnight Bear” Phil whispers rubbing Dan’s arm. He soon falls asleep thanks to the soothing motion.

“NO NO NO DADDIES!”  
Phil wakes up with a jolt that sends the blankets flying. He can still hear his daughter screaming in the next room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Darling are you okay, what’s wrong?” Phil asks worriedly while still supporting a groggy Dan. Phil then spots the mound in the blankets that appears to be whimpering. Phil leads a now slightly more alert Dan to their little girls sparkly purple princess bed.Dan gently pats the lump.  
“Are you okay baby, was it another nightmare.?”cries Phil still distruat from the scare he’d been given.  
“Do you want to talk about it Jellybean?”Dan questions.  
“No...no, it was just more of the sme, but can you guys stay with me?”  
“Of course sweetie” Dan whispers against Julia’s forehead. Phil looks at Dan and they both snuggle round their daugher. All three of them quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

“Mornings daddies” Julia shouts bouncing on top of her daddy's tummy.  
“Please don’t bounce on PaPa honey” Phil grunts.  
Dan just snored. Julia climbed over Phil to her father and started poking him. It wasn’t until she started poking his stomach that he woke up.  
“Hello”Julia said when she saw his brown eyes open.  
“Why don’t you practice your piano scales while we get ready” Dan suggests.  
“Okay” She says as she scampers to the piano room.  
“Dan love, your hair is curly again.”  
Dan groans.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
“Daddy, can I talk to you?”Julia asks nervously.  
“Of course sweetheart, do you want father too?” Phil asks, Julia nods in response.  
“Let me just get Dan and then we shall meet in the living room.”  
“Okay”  
Phil walks into Dan and his room. Dan was still gettin ready, probably straightening his hair.  
“Dan, Julia wants to talk to us.”  
“Okay just let me turn this off” Dan says putting down his straightener. They walk out holding hands to find their daughter sitting stiffly in an armchair. Dan and Phil share a glance, what could this be about? They sit down together on the couch.  
Julia finally speaks..  
“Why didn’t you adopt my brother?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Any luck?”  
“No, I can’t get through” Phil sighs putting down his phone. It had been a week since Julia had proclaimed the existence of her brother and they had furiously tried to contact the orphanage. The Philippines had just been hit by a typhoon and the phone line weren’t working.  
“What do you think?” Dan asks worriedly.  
“I think we should go back to the Philippines. Julia should know where she came from, and while we are there we can visit the orphanage and ask about her brother.” Phil looks up and saw Dan’s worried expression. Dan was still occasionally troubled by his altercation with the airport security guard.  
“Hey, honey it will be okay, I won’t let that happen to you again.” Dan nods as Phil draws him into his arms. Dan pulls away and smiles at Phil.  
“Let's get packed”

 

“Honey are you almost ready, we need to leave in ten minutes” Dan says as he peeks into his daughter's room.  
“Yeah daddy, almost done.”  
“Okay hurry up.” Dan then walks down the hall to check on Phil. Oh course Phil was once again guzzling down my cereal. Some things never change.  
“Philllllll, what are you doing?” I ask, slightly amused but annoyed.  
“Sorry bear, just hungry” Phil looks like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar, and he kind of is.  
“Come on Phil, get ready to go.” Dan says walking away with a cheshire grin. He always enjoyed chastising Phil. 10 minutes later they were on the road, Julia babbling on about her excitement. She was going back to her home country.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
They all breezed right through luggage but now they were back in the place that Dan dreaded the most.  
Security.  
Phil was not obvious to Dan's reaction. It pained him that his lover was so affected. He grabbed Dans hand and lead him through his ghosts. No matter what it was they could make it through anything together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rooster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the rooster thing actually happened to me when I was in the Philippines. Best alarm clock ever. I am not one to post a lot of authors notes but I just wanted to tell you about were this story came from. Julia is an actual orphane that I met in the Philippines. When I met her she was only three, but she was the happiest little girl I had ever seen, even when she had next to nothing. My family looked into adopting an orphan in the orphanage she was at, but by the time we were looking into that we just couldn't pick, all the children were amazing. We know the people who ran the orphanage and new the children would be givin good home in their own country. I have not seen Julia since then. Not long ago my friends made me write fanfiction for them, and I knew I wanted to write about Dan and Phil adopting someone, so I wrote about Julia. To my knowledge Julia still lives at the orphanage and is happy. This fanfic is a sort of tribute to all the kiddos without familiea right now. I hope you all enjoy!

Unlike the last trip to the Philippines, the taxi driver was waiting for them at the airport. Also this time Dan did not have a miniature existential crisis, or have kidnapping delusions. Julia was having the time of her life finally making happy memories in the country she was from. All in all the rip had been perfect so far.  
“Goodnight Lion”  
“Goodnight Bear” They slept peacefully…  
Phil awakes with a jerk. He new a loud noises had waken him, but ne couldn’t quite place it. He checked his phone, and it was four in the morning. Just as Phil laid back down, an ear splitting shrieking sound rang through the room, only louder than he remembered. Phil turned on his side to look out the window and,  
“Phil, what’s that noise” Dan mumbles sleepily.  
“Dan… do you see the roster too?”

 

“Daddy why does father look grumbly?” A curious Julia asked. Usually her daddy was the grumbly one in the mornings.  
“Don’t worry Jellybean, a roster kept him up this morning.”  
“Oh, I thought I was dreaming.”  
Dan laughs, he wants Julia to be little forever. Phil walks out of the bathroom looking refreshed. A hot shower and thoughts of Dan can wake even the dead up.  
“What are we doing today?” Julia asks.  
“I think we should...Go shopping!” Phil sings. Julia jumps around clapping her hands. What little girl doesn't love her daddies dropping a small fortune on her.


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh daddy look at that, it’s so cool, what is it?”  
“I think it’s a Jeepney” Dan says looking at the brightly colored stretch Jeep.  
“They are Japanese war trucks converted into a form of transportation” Phil adds knowledgeably. The Jeepney was pulled over on the wide sidewalk, they walked around the side and saw sections of the side tapped off and children filling in the squares with designs. A man walked up to them and crouched down by Julia.  
“Would you like to paint?” Julia nods, and goes up to the truck to paint. Dan and Phil talk to the man while Julia paints. Half an hour later Julia steps back.  
“I’m done, come look”  
Dan and Phil gazed upon a masterpiece.


End file.
